La consulta del Dr Jaeger
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Levi es un omega que visita el ginecólogo por primera vez. ¿Podrá el doctor Eren Jaeger curarle el celo que tantos dolores de cabeza le trae desde hace meses? [EreRi, Omegaverse, Oneshot].


**¡Y AngelGefallen regresa de nuevo con su segundo oneshot Ereri! Esta madrugada tuve un sueño en el que visitaba a mi ginecóloga y cuando sonó el despertador mi cabezota en vez de decir: "venga, levanta que tienes clase" planificó el fic que vais a leer a continuación. ¿Y qué mejor que un sexy Eren y un adorable Levi omega? Si os lo estáis preguntando, añadí el omegaverse para tener un poco de trama con la que escribir.**

 **Mis títulos siguen apestando, el que he puesto suena a peli porno barata (?) Si encuentro un título mejor lo pondré, pero de momento se quedará como está. ¡Deseo de corazón que disfrutáis leyendo otra de mis locuras!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, omegaverse.**

* * *

.

.

Levi ojeaba con desinterés la revista mensual de "Omegas: salud y nutrición". Artículos sobre cómo perder peso, qué dietas eran las mejores, o productos caseros para el cuidado de la piel... Las otras secciones eran peores: consultorios, anécdotas contadas por omegas, y publicidad en cada cinco páginas, donde se mostraba a omegas sonriendo estúpidamente sosteniendo cremas o exponiendo su perfecta anatomía en ropa interior. Hastiado, devolvió la revista en el cesto y se cruzó de brazos.

Había llegado al ginecólogo hacía ya veinte minutos, tras tomarse el desayuno que le había preparado Kenny, y sin decirle una palabra de a dónde se dirigía. Su tío no podía enterarse de que iba al ginecólogo. Sentía un desprecio especial hacia los omegas, y no aceptaba que su sobrino fuera uno de ellos.

Echándole una ojeada al reloj colgado en la pared, pronto serían las doce del mediodía. Si no andaba equivocado, todavía quedaban cuatro personas por delante suyo. En la sala de espera eran ocho, incluyéndose. Una omega con sus padres, tres parejas, dos omegas sin acompañar, una omega de su misma edad, y él.

Las consultas eran irregulares, bien podían estar ahí dentro una hora que cinco minutos. La espera le aburría y no quería reconocer que cuanto más esperaba, más nervioso se ponía. Era su primera vez en el ginecólogo y de seguro le echarían bronca por no haber ido antes. Pero se reconfortaba con saber que ahí las doctoras eran omegas, normalmente los asuntos de maternidad y ginecología los llevaban los omegas, pese a que betas y muy pocos alfas también se encargaban. Pero ese día eran cinco omegas doctoras, lo cual era un alivio. Nada de alfas doctores en su primera consulta.

En los siguientes treinta minutos llamaron a dos de las parejas y la chica que iba con sus padres. Levi había cogido otra revista para distraerse y tener controlados los nervios. Solo era una consulta en la que sería atendido por una omega de aspecto maternal que comprendería su timidez si le hacía una revisión completa. Pero ojalá que no: desnudarse frente a una desconocida, por muy doctora que fuera, era bochornoso.

Al cabo de otros quince minutos, las puertas de dos consultas se abrieron al fin. Una omega bajita con el pelo corto y pelirrojo con la bata de doctora se despidió de su paciente y saludó amistosamente al doctor que había salido de otra de las consultas, este le deseaba buena suerte a un omega que no recordaba haber visto cuando llegó. Para su desgracia, era un alfa doctor.

"Mierda, no".

En los escasos diez segundos que tuvo, rezó a todos los Dioses que esa omega encantadora fuera su doctora.

—¿Levi Ackerman? —llamó el alfa.

"Mierda. Mierda ¿Por qué tiene que tocarme a mí? ¿Y por qué sale ahora?"

Levantándose, escuchó como la omega le decía a su compañero:

—¿Mucho estrés?

—Si te contara... —dijo el alfa riendo.

Levi se paró frente a la puerta y este le permitió el paso. Era una consulta de dimensiones reducidas, una mesa con un ordenador, un medidor de altura, y una camilla. Tomando asiento en la silla se percató de que las manos empezaron a sudarle.

Asqueroso.

Sacando un pañuelo, se las limpió mentalizándose para el que, probablemente iba a ser, el peor rato de su vida. El doctor cerró la puerta y se sentó detrás de su mesa. Levi leyó el nombre en su tarjeta de identificación: Eren Jaeger. Por su aspecto, parecía recién salido de la universidad. Era joven, un poco mayor que él, pero sus rasgos delataban que debía rondar entre los 25 y los 30. Era guapo, reconoció. No... ¿Para qué engañarse? Era jodidamente guapo. Mucho mejor que un hombre de cincuenta con los dedos arrugados.

—Siento mucho la espera. Pero tengo un paciente omega que está teniendo algunos problemas con el embarazo. Bien. ¿Le importa si le trato de tú? Lo prefiero, sobretodo con los jóvenes. Es por una cuestión de cercanía y hacer que se sientan cómodos.

—En absoluto —dijo Levi guardándose el pañuelo.

—Perfecto. Dime, ¿qué te trae aquí? —preguntó mostrando un rostro amable.

Levi cogió aire. Habría preferido no tener que enfrentarse a esa situación, pero pedir que le atendiera una omega sonaría muy irrespetuoso, y la mirada afable del alfa le calmó un poco.

—Mi celo se ha vuelto muy inestable. A veces me dura dos días, y otras veces dos semanas. Sufro mareos y vómitos, durante los celos tengo frío y calores, y también me paso días enteros con fiebre —relató reprimiendo un escalofrío.

Eren asintió con el ceño fruncido mientras escribía en una hoja. Seguidamente, le hizo un breve interrogatorio.

—¿Es tu primera visita?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—23.

—¿A qué edad tuviste tu primer celo?

—A los 14.

—¿Tienes pareja?

—No.

—¿Has mantenido relaciones sexuales últimamente?

—No.

Temió que le preguntara si era virgen, pero no lo hizo. No lo era, pero no destacaba por ser un omega con un gran historial de relaciones.

A raíz de ese cuestionario, Eren conjeturó cuál podía ser la causa. Levi había intentado averiguar por si mismo la causa del extraño comportamiento de su celo, pero no había ninguno indicio que le diera si quiera una pista del por qué. Eren escribía a toda prisa y con la típica letra ilegible de los médicos.

—Siéntate en la camilla. Voy a tomarte la presión.

Retirando la silla, Levi se puso en pie y se sentó sobre la camilla.

"Mientras solo sea tomarme la presión..."

Eren también se levantó y encendió un aparato. Abriendo el manguito que conectaba a la máquina a través de un cable grueso, se lo envolvió en el brazo y lo ajustó para que quedara bien apretado. Levi sintió como poco a poco el manguito ejercía más y más presión sobre su brazo hasta que se detuvo y repentinamente sintió su sangre bombear justo en ese punto. Pasados uno diez segundos, la máquina calculó: 123/72.

—Tu presión arterial es normal.

Liberando el brazo de Levi, apagó la máquina. Este hizo el amago de bajarse de la camilla, pero Eren se lo impidió.

—Espera. ¿Has estado tomando algún medicamento? —le interrogó nuevamente.

—Ibuprofenos y vitaminas, pero no son de mucha utilidad.

—¿Cuándo tuviste tu último celo? —preguntó poniéndose unos guantes de látex.

—Hará unos... cuatro días —respondió Levi asustado.

—Te pediré que te desvistas y te pongas de rodillas sobre la camilla.

Levi creyó morir en ese instante. Iba a tener que ponerse a cuatro patas y dejar que ese doctor con aspecto de modelo de revista le metiera un dedo por el culo. Tendría que haberse quedado en casa, definitivamente.

—Tranquilo. Tómate tu tiempo.

Él no quería tomarse su tiempo, quería largarse y no volver jamás. Con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, se bajó los pantalones y los boxers. Eren estuvo por decirle que mejor se los quitara para que abriera más las piernas, pero fue compasivo. Lubricando su dedo índice enfundado en el guante, le aconsejó:

—Ahora, relájate. No hagas presión.

Levi puesto a cuatro patas sobre la camilla, intentó relajarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—Baja un poco la espalda —le indicó posando su mano izquierda sobre su columna—. Así es. Tienes los músculos muy tensos —observó sin atreverse a introducir el dedo aún. Como medida excepcional, le acarició la nuca, ese truco siempre funcionaba—. ¿Ves? Relaja tu cuerpo. Si notas cualquier molestia, dímelo.

Tomando en consideración su primera vez, fue despacio. Lentamente metió su dedo palpando las paredes que le oprimían, sin interrumpir su caricia en la nuca con la otra mano.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¿Te duele si presiono aquí?

—No —contestó Levi con un hilo de voz.

En contra de su voluntad, le estaba gustando aquel examen. No todos los días un alfa joven y de buen ver le insertaba un dedo en su zona más sensible.

—No noto lubricación en tu ano —comentó introduciendo del todo su dedo.

Levi no supo qué decir. Su lubricación también era un misterio. Para cuando ya se acostumbró a esa sensación y sus instintos primarios pedían más, Eren finalizó su exploración.

—Ya puedes vestirte. He terminado.

Levi se apresuró a cubrirse con su ropa con las mejillas encendidas. Regresando a su mesa, Eren se quitó el guante y lo tiró a la basura. Tecleando en su ordenador, le hizo nuevas preguntas a Levi.

—¿Eres fumador? ¿Consumes alcohol?

—No bebo alcohol, pero a veces me fumo tres cigarros al día.

Eren asintió mientras redactaba la receta médica. Levi evitaba mirarle a la cara.

—Cuando lo tengas —dijo refiriéndose al medicamento—, recuerda tomarlo dos veces al día. Si todo va bien, debería regularte el celo en un plazo de cuatro semanas.

Con la hoja de la receta imprimida, se la tendió a Levi.

—Vuelve dentro de un mes y veremos qué tal ha ido.

Eren le ofreció la mano como despedida, y Levi la estrechó todavía avergonzado. No había sido tan mal como había imaginado, pero desde luego, la vida le odiaba. Lo único positivo de esa consulta es que para la próxima ya se conocían y habría más confianza. Tenía cuatro semanas para hacerse a la idea de otro encuentro con ese doctor...

.

.

Esa misma tarde fue a la farmacia y compró el medicamento. Siguiendo las indicaciones, lo tomó dos veces al día a la hora exacta. Sin embargo, lejos de recuperarse, su estado fue a peor. Su celo se descontroló y hubo días en que no pudo ni ir a trabajar dado que los supresores no surtían ningún efecto. Le temblaban las manos, las fiebres no cesaron y los vómitos eran ya diarios. Dedujo que el causante era la nueva medicación y decidió volver al ginecólogo a la segunda semana. Ni loco iba a esperar un mes.

Un miércoles por la mañana, —tras pasar una noche horrible y tomarse el bol de cereales que su tío le preparaba con esmero—, estaba en recepción, pidiendo cita con el doctor Eren Jaeger urgentemente. Por suerte, la recepcionista no vaciló. Su aspecto de muerto viviente le resultó útil por una vez.

Dos horas y media después, ya se encontraba en la misma consulta aliviado, pero físicamente agotado. En esta ocasión, Eren actuó con mayor seriedad y le hizo un examen más exhaustivo. Comprobó el estado de sus pupilas, de su garganta, le volvió a tomar la presión, chequeó los latidos de su corazón, y finalmente le sometió a otro examen más complejo. Tomó una muestra de su lubricación en el ano y para horror de Levi, le introdujo una especie de tubo por el recto. Era un poco más grueso que dos dedos, pero podía soportarlo. A través de una pantalla, Eren estudiaba el interior de su sistema reproductor. No encontró nada fuera de lo común, pero estaba decidido a averiguar la causa sí o sí.

—Tendrás que hacerte un análisis clínico —le informó Eren—. Preséntate en el hospital mañana mismo, me pondré en contacto con los del laboratorio. No puedo darte un diagnóstico sin esos análisis.

Levi iría a donde fuera con tal de descubrir qué diablos le estaba pasando. La seriedad con que le miraba Eren, no auguraba nada nuevo, pero confiaba en su criterio. Le pidió su número de móvil para avisarle cuando tuviera los resultados. Levi se lo escribió en un trozo de papel.

Al día siguiente se dirigió al hospital donde le sacaron sangre e informarle que en siete días tendrían los resultados.

Sin la medicación, Levi no sufrió de tantos altibajos, pero su estado tampoco mejoró. Daba la sensación de que su cuerpo batallara contra algo. Kenny insistía en que si desayunaba todas las mañanas el tazón de cereales con leche que él preparaba, se recuperaría. Levi dudaba seriamente de la eficacia de unos cereales de maíz.

Un hecho que no comentó al doctor Jaeger es que por las noches expulsaba grandes cantidades de semen. Sentía un deseo irrefrenable por penetrar y con el paso de los días, ese deseo aumentaba sin medida. Era espantoso.

Su organismo se había vuelto loco. No había otra explicación.

Al séptimo día, mientras dormía, o por lo menos lo intentaba, recibió una llamada. Pulsando el icono verde de "aceptar", la voz de Eren le habló:

—Ya tengo los resultados. Pásate mañana por mi consulta a las dos del mediodía.

Levi así lo hizo. Puntual como un reloj, y con unas marcadas ojeras, se presentó ante el doctor Eren Jaeger impaciente y nervioso. El alfa mostraba la misma expresión que la vez anterior, nada que ver con su primera visita. Los resultados estaban en su mesa, pero no leyó su contenido: tampoco lo entendería.

—Ahora es cuando me dice que soy estéril —aventuró Levi con amargura.

—No, no lo eres —lo corrigió Eren—. Pero al paso que ibas, puedo asegurarte que probablemente sí.

Entrecerrando los ojos, no le gustó oír ese comentario.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Mediante la radioinmunoanálisis han detectado en tu organismo hormonas peptídicas. Es decir, hormonas sexuales, y en tu caso, de tipo alfa —explicó en voz grave.

—¿Perdón? —dijo el omega como si hubiera oído mal.

—Levi, durante estos meses has estado ingiriendo hormonas sexuales, entre otras, la testosterona específica de los alfas.

—Eso es imposible. No soy tan idiota como para consumir testosterona sin yo darme cuenta —replicó de mala gana.

—Casos como el tuyo son muy puntuales, y solo se avistan en personas que quieren "cambiar" su condición. En su mayoría, son alfas que, tras un duro tratamiento hormonal, se convierten en omegas.

—¡Yo estoy bien siendo un omega! —exclamó Levi—. ¿Para qué querría ser un alfa?

—Si como dices, no estás tomando voluntariamente estas hormonas... Alguien te las está dando sin tu consentimiento —concluyó Eren.

Levi permaneció callado y estupefacto. Solamente una persona podía ser tan desalmada como para hacerle esto.

"Claro, por eso me preparaba el desayuno todas las mañanas. Maldito hijo de..."

—Si sabes de quién se trata, por favor, dímelo. Mi obligación como médico es denunciarlo.

Levi observó el rostro preocupado de su doctor y comprendió que era un asunto grave. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le facilitó toda la información acerca de Kenny. Ese malnacido pagaría por esos dos meses que le había hecho pasar. Era increíble hasta donde podía llegar la estupidez humana; cebándolo a hormonas tenía la esperanza de que algún día, se convertiría en alfa. Por naturaleza, no era una persona violenta, pero en esos momentos deseaba romperle a puñetazos todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Eren le explicó que su cuerpo tardaría en eliminar las hormonas, pero debía tener paciencia.

—Te quiero en mi consulta el mes siguiente.

Antes de irse, le agradeció su tiempo y dedicación. El alfa sonrió orgulloso.

—Aquí estoy para lo que necesites.

—Qué suerte la mía.

Una complicidad nació entre ellos al mirarse fijamente. Eren no le abrió la puerta, reteniéndole más tiempo del necesario. Levi tuvo el estúpido impulso de echarse sobre la camilla fingiendo algún síntoma. No le molestaría someterse a otro examen en el que el alfa le metiera el dedo.

Borrando rápidamente ese pensamiento, murmuró:

—Nos vemos, doctor Jaeger.

Eren no solo le sonrió, también le guiñó el ojo.

Levi salió de la consulta y suspiró cansado. Un mes era mucho tiempo de espera.

.

.

.

La denuncia de Eren se hizo efectiva justo esa misma noche. La policía entró en su apartamento y se llevó a Kenny que se resistió como pudo. Hicieron falta tres policías para mantenerlo sujeto, pero lograron inmovilizarlo y esposarlo. Una mujer tomó declaración a Levi, y le aseguró que le sería interpuesta una multa e incluso llevado a juicio.

Al ver que su sobrino no hacía nada para evitar que se lo llevaran, le gritó que él solo quería lo mejor para su futuro. Levi se limitó a mirarle con asco.

Con su tío detenido y sin hormonas camufladas en el desayuno, su celo se recompuso, terminando las fiebres, los vómitos y los escalofríos. Volvía a ser el omega que era. Sus feromonas reaparecieron y su instinto de penetrar se fue apagando.

—Ante la intromisión de hormonas externas e incompatibles, tu organismo respondía entrando en celo para combatirlas —explicaba Eren ensanchando el ano con sus pulgares—. Cuánto más tomabas, más feroz era la respuesta que emitía tu cuerpo... no quiero ni imaginar cómo de horrible fue para ti.

—Por suerte, un médico me salvó —intervino Levi arqueando más la espalda.

Eren rio halagado.

—Parece que tu ano ya lubrica con normalidad, y tus feromonas... huelen de maravilla —comentó aspirando su aroma.

Levi se estremeció de placer, pero enseguida se lamentó por aquella buena noticia.

—Entonces, ya no volveré más a su consulta... doctor.

Introduciendo un dedo, masajeó sus paredes internas.

—Me temo que aún es pronto —opinó el alfa—. Debo asegurarme de tu total recuperación. Porque... si presiono en este punto, te duele, ¿verdad? —inquirió curvando el dedo en su interior.

Levi ahogó un gemido. Sus brazos empezaron a temblarle, haciendo más difícil sostenerse en esa postura.

—Sí...

Eren se mordió el labio.

—Oh... No tengo más remedio que citarte de nuevo —anunció tocando repetidas veces esa zona. El omega había agachado la cabeza y levantado culo en busca de más placer—. Viéndote, es algo muy grave que requiere de mi completa atención.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Levi accedió nublado de placer.

—Espero el máximo rendimiento por su parte... doctor.

—No te arrepentirás.

.

.

.


End file.
